masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems Alliance Transmission Log 0098-241A
Below is a series of CLASSIFIED transmissions regarding Captain Izunami and the Skyllian-6. MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 02.10.2187 Subject: Special Forces Team To: General Peyton Aldridge 1. In light of some recent events, the High Admiralty has green-lit the formation of the SKYLLIAN-6. 2. Because this fire-team is meant to be a small, swift, and elite team, the High Admiralty has given me authorization to pull any six (6) personnel that I see fit. I request a full-list of recent N7 graduates along with full dossiers. 3. Working with you in the formation of SKYLLIAN is something I look forward to. I also look forward to receiving the necessary documentation to make the process that much easier. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 04.11.2187 Subject: Command Offer To: L4 CLASSIFIED 1. Congratulations on your recent promotion to the rank of Commander. You are highly deserving of the honor, especially after your service on . 2. I have read your entire file cover-to-cover and have come to the conclusion that you are a perfect choice for commanding SKYLLIAN. The way you've handled your recent exploits embodies what I want in my team and I know that you can make that possible. 3. If you decline this offer, I understand however give it serious consideration as this is a great opportunity for you. If you accept, send me a reply and I will discuss this with you in person with more information. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 22.11.2187 Subject: Reassignment To: L4 CLASSIFIED 1. Congratulations on your recent graduation from the . The Alliance could use more soldiers with your raw talent. 2. Your actions and skill stand out, perhaps too much to be overlooked by anyone. Your dossier shows references that, in my book, make you one of the best soldiers the Alliance has to offer. I had to snatch you up for SKYLLIAN before someone else recruited you. 3. Your talent will be needed, Lieutenant Commander. I am happy to have someone with your skill set joining the team. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 07.12.2187 Subject: Reassignment To: L4 CLASSIFIED 1. I've heard good things about you from Capt. Legúma which is all the reference I need to have given you consideration in the first place. 2. Your file tells me one thing, you were born to be a soldier. I don't think I've seen anyone in all my years as an officer with your talent for ripping apart entire platoons. Your skill set shows that you are incredibly adaptable and your commendations show that you know how to get the job done. 3. Someone with your expertise on the field of battle will do SKYLLIAN well on the battlefield. I'm glad to have you on the team and look forward to working with you. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 23.12.2187 Subject: Reassignment To: L4 CLASSIFIED 1. Let me be the first to tell you how much I respect you for your actions on . Because of your sacrifice, thousands of lives were saved. 2. Your field performance shows that everything in your dossier regarding your skill is an understatement. The versatility of your skill set combined with your dedication and adaptability saved an entire colony. I made some calls to have your implants upgraded so that your skills are enhanced rather than reduced. 3. I'm glad to have you as a member of SKYLLIAN and look forward to working with you after your return to active-duty. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 12.01.2188 Subject: Reassignment To: L4 CLASSIFIED 1. It's good to learn that you've been moving up in the world since our last communication. 2. I hand-picked you myself to be on SKYLLIAN for one reason: you do whatever it takes when necessary. You've managed to save several settlements from because you don't let the political BS keep you from doing your job as quickly as possible. 3. I look forward to having someone with your talents and attitude on SKYLLIAN. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer MSSG Status: Received :DATE: 23.01.2188 Subject: Reassignment To: L4 CLASSIFIED 1. I commend you for the exemplary manner in which you've conducted yourself and your duties while serving with the Alliance's Section-7 Intelligence Group. 2. You were chosen not only because of your initiative, discipline, and ingenuity, but also for your skill as a pilot. All of these were demonstrated admirably during your counter-insurgency operations on . 3. I'm glad to have you as the final component of SKYLLIAN's and look forward to having you on the team. Jackson Izunami Captain, SSA SKYLLIAN, Commanding Officer Category:Systems Alliance Category:Transmission